At War
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title is a work in progress. This is the sequel to A princess and her bad boy. If you haven't, please give that one a read. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, after much thought and debate, I'm finally getting around to the sequel to A princess and her bad boy. Please enjoy the first chapter, though it might be a little short.**_

Marco watched as his and Star's two children played in their room, ignoring their father by the door. He sighed and shook his head, "Marco," he looked back and was met by a pair of blue eyes, "Is everything all right, Marco?" Marco sighed and nodded and Star frowned, "Are you sure Marco? Do you miss your parents?"

"It's not that girly…I mean yeah, I miss my folks, and I'm at peace with them, but…Nova and Comet…I don't know how to raise kids and I'm worried I'll act like my parents and treat our kids like they treated me,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Marco, you won't turn out like them. You care for our children very much, and you know it," Marco took a deep breath and Star lightly kissed his cheek, "I know your parents weren't ideal parents for a short time, and while we are just teenagers who are raising two children together, we have the support of mother and father and they are here to help us when we need it, as are the servants and guards,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You always look at the bright side, don't you, girly?" Star softly smiled and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "You're right, honey, we do have your parents, the servants and the guards," he kissed the side of her head before they looked back at their children.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Are you okay, honey?"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Star looked up at him in confusion and Marco smirked, "We're married, we're the new king and queen, and on top of all that, we have two beautiful children together."

Star smiled and leaned up against her husband, "Yes we are, and yes we do." Marco kissed the side of her head again before a loud alarm caught their attention.

Marco looked back before looking at his wife with narrowed eyes, "Honey, stay here," Star frowned before Marco turned and ran out of the room and down the corridor.

Marco ran down the corridor before stopping in front of a window and panted as he looked out towards the Forest of Certain death, "What the hell is coming?"

"King Butterfly, sir," he looked back and saw a guard walking up to him, "You should be with your wife Queen Star and your children Princess Nova and Prince Comet,"

"Jirus, I order you to tell me what the hell is going on? Who sound the alarm and why?" The guard looked away and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Jirus, answer me!"

"The Lucitor's are declaring war on the Butterfly family, sir," Jirus looked at Marco and sighed as Marco's eyes widened, "They are not pleased that you killed their son, Prince Tom, and now they've declared war on the Butterfly family," Marco turned and began running down the corridor, "King Butterfly!"

"I have to go protect my family Jirus, I need you to hold them off!" Jirus sighed and shook his head as he watched Marco turn down the corridor.

 _ **Okay, like I said, this first chapter isn't going to be a long one because my advisors are still talking about the possible plot and plus RobLebron is PMing me with some ideas as well. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bedrock Armor: More or less, it won't be a long story like its other half, but I'm going to make it work.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star held her children close as she and Marco stood by the window and glared down at the castle's grounds as the guards fought off an army of demons. He looked at his wife and children and he growled before walking towards the door, "Marco?" Marco stopped and Star frowned as she stood up, "What are you doing? The knights are handling the demons and-"

"And they're here because I killed Tom, girly, and if these sons of bitches want me, well I'm not going down without fight,"

"No," Star frowned and Marco arched, "Honey, I understand you're trying to keep us safe, and I am sorry that Nova and Comet will never know their grandparents from their father's side, but I refuse to be a widow and raise our children on my own while you go out and die in a winless war,"

Marco sighed and Star wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please Marco, I can't lose my husband. Please let the knights handle this and stay here with me and our children,"

Marco looked at their frightened children and then at his wife. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, ready to speak when they heard a deep voice cry out, "King Marco! We know you're in there!" they looked at the window and Star frowned as she hugged her husband and Marco narrowed his eyes, "You have it in you to kill my son, so why don't you come out and fight us!" Star hugged Marco tighter and Marco hugged her back.

He sighed before breaking from the hug and looked down at her, "Go to our children," Star frowned and Marco smirked, "Go keep our children company, girly, I'm going to go talk to the general and tell him of a new idea I have to ward off the demon army,"

"No!" Marco jumped and Star narrowed her eyes, "I told you already that I will not be made a widow and my children will be left without their father because you're being stubborn! I almost lost you when Tom attacked the castle, I'm not going through that again, damn it!" Marco's eyes widened and Star quickly covered her mouth, "I…I'm sorry Marco, I have no idea where that had come from."

She looked back at their children and saw them staring up at her with wide eyes, "Nova, Comet, you mustn't repeat anything that you heard your mother say. Mother is in a bad mood, and father isn't making it any better, but don't worry, mother and father will stay with you two while the knights take care of the army attacking the castle."

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head, catching her attention, "Look Estrella, you, Nova and Comet are the only family I have left, and I have to keep you three safe,"

"What about mother and father? Are you saying you don't see them as family?" Marco frowned and Star sighed, "Please stay here and let the knights handle this. I know you mean well, but if it's you against an army, you can't win," Marco sighed and hugged Star again.

 _ **Okay, due to a personal issue, I have to cut this chapter short. I'm going to try and make the next chapter twice as long. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bedrock Armor: Yeah, I'm sorry it was short, and I hope you deal with your issues my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco looked at his wife and children and saw Nova and Comet had fallen asleep. Star looked up and gave a tired smile, "Our children have fallen asleep Marco, the demons are retreating back to the underworld and everything is going back to normal," she yawned and shook her head, "Excuse me,"

"Honey, why don't you get some sleep too? It has been a long day," Star looked at her husband and frowned and Marco smirked and shook his head, "Get some sleep, honey. I'll be here when you and the kids wake up,"

"You aren't lying to me, are you Marco," Star yawned again and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I told you before that it isn't polite to lie to your fiancée and since I'm now your wife, it is less polite to lie to me,"

"Star, you looked exhausted. Get some sleep," he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be here when you and the kids wake up," Star frowned and nodded before closing her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with Nova and Comet in her arms.

Marco smiled before kissing the top of Star's head again and looked at the window and narrowed his eyes before standing up and walked towards the door. Walking out of the room, he quietly closed the door and walked down the corridor with narrowed eyes, "King Butterfly?"

"Odion, I'm going to the underworld," Odion stared at him in disbelief, "If they want me then they're going to get me. Make sure my wife doesn't hear of this. I don't want her to worry,"

"King Butterfly, if she wakes and sees you gone, she is going to be asking us guards and servants questions and as the queen, we have to answer her," Marco growled and Odion sighed, "I know you're concerned about your family, sir, I can understand that…hell I've sparred against you when you and the queen first arrived here before you were married and those demons will have to be a pair of damn fools to go against you.

But with that said, you can't expect to go down there and fight them without them fighting back. I know you've killed Prince Tom, but he was one demon. They have an army at their command, and they already have a reason to want to kill you. You have too much riding on you, sir, so I'm telling you that you should stay here and-"

"I can't do that, Odion. The last time I sat back and watched from the sides, my parents were killed. I'm not going to let that happen again, especially since I have to protect my wife and children," Odion sighed and Marco began walking away from him.

Marco stared down at the dimensional scissors in his hands and sighed, "Marco my boy, where do you think you're going?"

"The underworld," he looked back and Moon and River stared at him, "Listen, your majesties…don't tell Star about this. If these demon bastards want me, then they're going to get me, but…just…don't let Star find out about this. She'll be a nervous wreck and-"

"And you don't think that'll happen if she doesn't know where you are, dear boy?" Moon arched a brow and Marco frowned, "She obviously doesn't want you to go and you two do have a couple of children to look after. What would happen if you don't return?"

"I will return," Marco looked up with narrowed eyes and hissed, "Like you said, I have Star and we have Nova and Comet. I'm not going to force Star to raise the twins on her own, but…I'm not going to sit back while the demons of the underworld declare war on us. I'm the one they're after and I'm the one that's going to kick their asses."

He opened a portal and took a deep breath, "Just…do me a favor and try to keep Star from finding out about this," he looked back and frowned and shook his head, "I've done some pretty messed shit during my time on earth, I admit that I haven't exactly gotten along with Star at times, and I feel that this-"

"Are you insane, dear?" Moon asked and Marco looked away, "You allowed Toffee to rip your arm off to protect her, you were willing to disembowel Tom for what he's done to Star and your unborn child, Star's even told us all of the rules you broken just to keep her safe.

While you two may not have always gotten along, you are willing to go to great lengths to protect my daughter and grandchildren."

"Sweet talking will get you nowhere, your majesty," he turned and faced the portal, "Just please…if you can, try and keep Star from finding out about this. Like I said, she'll be a nervous wreck and she's too sweet of a person for that to happen." Moon and River sighed and nodded as they watched their son-in-law step through the portal and it closed behind him.

 _ **Okay, Marco is ready to take care of this demon issue. I apologize for the length, but my advisors don't want this to be a lengthy story, so I'm trying to break it down as much as I can. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bedrock Armor: Heh, is anything simple for him?**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco walked through brimstone gravel as demonic guards held weapons out and glared at him with vicious, glowing red eyes. Marco ignored the demonic army as he walked towards a castle surrounded by lava and fire with narrowed eyes. Reaching the castle, he pushed the door open and Tom's parents, Wrathmellior and Dave looked up, "So King Marco, you decided to-"

"Shut up, Dave, I'm not here to start anything, rather explain my actions that led up to your son's death,"

"The Lucitor's and the Butterfly's had a peaceful pact with each other and-"

"And your son broke that pact when he attacked my pregnant wife and ended the unborn child's life, Wrathmellior," Marco stared at the giant demoness with hatred, "I understand that he's part demon, that he has no control over his actions, but as his parents, you should've beaten some goddamn common sense into his head!" hearing hissing, he looked back and narrowed his eyes at the army slowly inching closer to him, "Call them off. I have a bottle of holy water in my pocket and I'm not afraid to kill a bunch of lowly bastards,"

He looked back at the Lucitor's and growled, "I said call them off unless you want to lose followers!"

The two glared at Marco and Wrathmellior hissed, "Stand down!" the army stopped and continued to glare at Marco as they reached for their weapons, "Now then, King Marco, what warrants you breaking into my palace and making threats to my followers?"

"Are you daft, woman? You had an army attack the Butterfly castle, putting my wife and children in harm's way, your son never learned right from wrong and killed my first unborn child and sent my wife into a downward spiral of depression and you have the guts to ask me why I broke into your castle and threatened these bastards you call followers!"

Marco panted as the two stared at him, unmoved by his words, "If you want to fight me, then do what every other normal person would do and walk up to me, don't send a goddamn army to the castle and put my family in danger!"

"You may be a king, boy, but you have a lot to learn about manners yourself,"

"Are you challenging me, Dave?" Marco smirked and cracked his knuckles, "I might not have fought since I killed your son, but I still know how to kick ass,"

"You dare threaten the royal family, you lowlife-" before the demon could finish, he began screaming in pain before falling to the floor.

Marco smirked as he held out a small vial, "I told you I had holy water with me. You can't expect me to come to hell without some type of protection, right?" he shook the vial and laughed, "And I have more than enough to eliminate you, Wrathmellior, so I advise you morons to-"

"Seize King Butterfly!" Wrathmellior shouted and Marco's eyes widened as the demons ran towards him.

Before Marco had a chance to move, he was tackled to the ground and fell to the ground and felt the cold steel of a spear pressed against the back of his neck, "King Marco Butterfly, for your crimes against the Lucitor Kingdom, you are being sentenced to death!" Marco growled and Wrathmellior smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, "You will be placed in the holding cell to await your trial. Take him away," Marco narrowed his eyes as the demons pulled him up and led him away.

Marco sat in a cell and took a deep breath as he looked around. He sat back and shook his head, "Well shit. This couldn't get anyway worse," hearing a portal opening, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw his wife stepping out of a pink portal, "Oh…uh…hey honey…you're looking nice,"

"Marco, you lied to me, again," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Marco, I didn't want you coming here because I knew something like this was going to happen."

"I know, but I couldn't just stay back at the castle because they would've continued to send armies and you, Nova and Comet would be forced to live your lives in a constant state of fear and I wasn't going to sit back and let that happen. You're my wife, they're our children…I can't just sit back while demons attacked the castle,"

"And if you had taken me here with you, I could've explained to King and Queen Lucitor and all of this could've been avoided,"

"I didn't bring you because I wasn't going to put you in danger! It's bad enough that Toffee kidnapped you and nearly had you killed, it was worse when Tom attacked you and killed our unborn child! I'm not going to put you in danger like that again!"

"Honey, we are married and that means we are a team, and sneaking off on your own like this isn't just impolite, it makes me feel as if you don't trust me,"

"I do trust you Reina Estrella Mariposa, I trust you with my life, but I'm not going to bring you to a place where you'll be in danger," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "Anyway, how did you know I was here?"

"Mother and father woke me up and told me." Marco groaned and shook his head, "I love you Marco, I just wish you wouldn't lie to me and our children like this. What if Nova and Comet pick up on this lying habit?"

"I…I don't know,"

"I'm going to go try and talk to the Lucitor's. Please don't do anything reckless while I am gone." Marco sighed and nodded before Star turned and walked away.

 _ **Like I said in the last chapter, this story isn't going to be lengthy. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bedrock Armor: That is true, my friend. Nothing seems to go off without a hitch.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star walked into the Lucitor throne room and took a deep breath as she approached the rulers of the underworld. The two rulers looked at her and Wrathmellior spoke, "Queen Star, why are you here? You know your husband has broken the agreement we shared and-"

"Queen Wrathmellior, please understand, my husband only killed your son out of defense. He wouldn't have done that if Tom hadn't have come to the Butterfly castle and attacked me, causing me to miscarry with mine and Marco's first child."

Wrathmellior and Dave stared at the blonde queen and Star frowned, "I know my husband may be reckless at times, but he always means well, especially when he's trying to protect me and our children."

"Star, we've known you since you were a little girl, but you know that we can't let anyone go who threatens anyone in our family," Dave sighed and Star continued to frowned, "Your husband has to pay for his crimes after he killed our son and-"

"Please King David, my husband only did what he did because your son attacked me while I was pregnant with my first child, the stress caused a miscarriage and Marco believed Tom to be a threat if he were allowed to live."

"We understand Queen Star, but this cannot go unpunished," Wrathmellior crossed her arms and narrowed her yellow eyes, "If we do not punish him, the pact between the Mewmans and the underworld will be tarnished and-"

"Please, I don't want my children to be half orphaned, they need their father," Star pleaded and took a deep breath, "Please, I promise I'll take care of my husband once we get back to the Butterfly castle. If you want, you can forget the treaty between the Butterfly's and the Lucitor's and you'll never hear from us again."

The two looked at the blonde queen in silence and Star frowned and looked down, "Very well," she looked up in surprise and Wrathmellior took a deep breath, "But this ends the treaty between the Lucitor's and the Butterfly's. We will never tread on Mewni soil ever again and we do not want to see a member of the Butterfly family in the underworld,"

"Thank you, Queen Wrathmellior," Star turned and walked away from the two as the scowled at her.

 _ **This is a short chapter, yes I know, but this story isn't going to be a long one. Yes, it's nearing its end. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bedrock Armor: Well that is true, no matter how much you plan, something is bound to go awry and all hell will break loose.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stepped through the portal into Nova's and Comet's room. Star looked up an saw her parents holding her children and she sighed, "Mother, father, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but do you mind watching Nova and Comet for the rest of the evening? I'd like to have a word with my husband in private,"

"Of course, dear," her mother answered and Star nodded before grabbed Marco by the arm and led him out of the room and down the corridor to hers and Marco's room.

Star closed the door and turned to face her husband with narrowed eyes, "Heh…you know honey, you look pretty pissed…wow, never thought I'd say that. My goody wife is pissed," Star stepped closer to Marco and Marco sighed, "Okay girly, I get it. You're pissed because I lied to you and went to hell without you. But like I said, I wasn't going to bring you because I didn't want you to be in danger,"

"Marco, I am disappointed that you wouldn't trust me," Marco sighed before reaching up and rubbed the top of Star's head and a playful smile painted across, "On the bed," Marco stopped and stared at her in confusion, "You're going to pleasure me all night Marco."

"Heh, this is a joke, right?" Star stepped closer to him and pressed her lips against his before the two fo them fell onto the bed.

Star sat on the headboard with Marco kneeling in front of her. She moaned and arched her back slightly as she felt Marco's tongue run across her pussy. She looked down and slightly smiled as she panted, "Marco, I love you. Please continue to pleasure me," Marco smirked before he continued licking his wife's pussy, causing her to moan slightly louder.

Star's toes curled back as her eyes widened and she reached climax on her husband's tongue. Marco smirked as he sat up and Star slightly frowned, "I'm sorry Marco, that was inappropriate and-"

"How about you have a taste," Marco smirked before pressing his lips against Star's and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Star moaned in her husband's mouth before she felt his dick enter her pussy. Star broke from the kiss and panted, "Marco…I want another child. I want to give Nova and Comet a younger brother or sister," Marco looked at Star in disbelief, "Please Marco, don't deny me this. I want another child,"

"Wow, you went from being pissed off, to dominating me, to wanting me to fuck you until you get pregnant again," Marco smirked and Star slightly frowned, "So if you want a baby…well who in the hell am I to deny you, girly?" Star faintly smiled before she felt Marco moving in and out of her at a rough pace and she began panting.

Star dug her nails in Marco's back and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream as she felt herself climax again and felt Marco seed flood inside of her womb. She panted as she straightened herself up and saw a small trail of blood on Marco's shoulder, "I'm sorry, honey,"

Marco smirked and shook his head, "Don't worry, Estrella, if anything, I deserved it," he pulled out of his wife before the two of them laid down and Star scooted closer to her husband before wrapping an arm around his torso and fell asleep.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Star laid on the bed, rubbing her swollen stomach with a faint smile crossing her lips. Hearing the door open, she looked up and Nova and Comet running into the room with Marco following behind them. The two toddlers climbed onto the bed and they looked at their mother's swollen stomach and Nova poked at it, "No, Nova, you shouldn't poke mother's stomach like that," Star softly smiled before taking her daughter tiny hand, "You can rub mother's stomach though,"

Nova ran her hand across her mother's stomach and Star looked at her son, "Do you want to rub mother's stomach too, Comet?" Comet nodded before he began rubbing her stomach as well.

Star smiled at her children before she heard Marco ask, "So how are you feeling honey?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking Marco," Marco nodded, "Marco, do you mind getting me something to drink please?" Marco smirked and nodded again before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving his wife and their children as Nova and Comet continued to rub their mother's swollen midsection.

 _ **Okay, I understand this is one of my shorter stories, but I didn't have much planned for it. I am going to work on a third part where they…what? Okay my advisors don't want me to say anything other than there's going to be a third part to this series.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
